


Shameless

by torino10154



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Sex, Community: daily_deviant, Dirty Talk, Embarrassment, Established Relationship, Kink Negotiation, Kinky Kristmas Fest, M/M, Romance, Shower Sex, Slash, Watersports
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-11
Updated: 2015-01-11
Packaged: 2018-03-07 03:21:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3159347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torino10154/pseuds/torino10154
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Harry stepped closer but Draco turned away. He couldn't let Harry feel he was turned on. He'd die of shame.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shameless

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sdk](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sdk/gifts).



> Thanks to **GryffindorJ** and **Bagderlady** for the beta.  <3

"Is there anything more disgusting that relieving oneself in that piss-hole?" Draco said.

Harry laughed. "I think it would be worse if there were no Portaloos at all." 

Draco scrunched his face in revulsion. "Thank you for that image." 

Harry smirked and said, "I'll just be a minute," stepping into the oversized blue box and shutting the door.

Draco could hear Harry inside the loo, the sound somehow magnified by the small space. 

That was the other reason Draco hated public toilets. It reminded him of his basest, dirtiest, most shameful desire. 

Draco got hard listening and imagining Harry pissing on him.

He turned away from the crowd of Muggles milling about, hands in his trouser pockets to disguise his growing erection when Harry opened the door again and stepped out.

"I've had enough of this," Draco said trying, but utterly failing, to not sound panicked. "I'm ready to go home."

"I thought you were enjoying the fair," Harry said, puzzled. 

Draco didn't meet Harry's eye when he said, "I need a shower."

"Mmm, I like the sound of that." Harry stepped closer but Draco turned away. He couldn't let Harry feel he was turned on. He'd die of shame. 

Draco started walking toward a copse of trees, behind the row of loos, where they could Disapparate out of sight. 

"Everything all right?" Harry said, grabbing Draco's arm when he caught up to him. "Did something happen?"

"I'm fine, Potter," Draco snapped, pulling his wand from his pocket to Disapparate.

"Potter," he repeated back, jaw tensed and eyes narrowed, his grip on Draco firm. "I know I've done nothing wrong. At least I think–"

"Let me go." Draco yanked his arm away and disappeared with a crack.

He Apparated into the bedroom where he threw his cloak over one of the armchairs in the corner before sitting down to pull off his boots which, even with a repelling charm, were caked with mud.

He scowled and Banished them to the laundry room for Kreacher to clean.

Draco then stood and strode toward the bathroom, already imagining scrubbing the dirt both real and imagined from his body, when Harry Apparated into the room right in front of him.

"For the love of Merlin," he said, trying to step around him, but Harry blocked his path.

"Tell me what's the matter, Draco," Harry said, grabbing both his arms, holding him still.

"I need a shower," Draco replied evenly. 

"I'll join you." Harry's eyes lit up and Draco decided he might as well get a good buggering out of the deal. Even if he was a filthy pervert. 

"Fine." 

Harry let go of his arms and cradled his face in his hands, kissing him lightly. "See? Things are getting better already."

"Hmph," Draco grunted, but more out of habit than anything. Harry was right, though, and he hadn't seen what was making Draco so uncomfortable. 

He'd count that as a success.

He walked into the bathroom, Harry close behind, and tapped the faucet with his wand to make sure the water was the perfect temperature before continuing to undress.

Harry moved in front of the toilet and Draco froze.

"You can't have to go again."

"I think I had too much ale." Harry shrugged, holding his prick and aiming.

Draco tore his eyes away and stepped into the shower, willing his cock to behave. He'd managed to avoid this scenario somehow in the months they'd been living together as well as time before that when they were dating—fucking, whatever.

But knowing Harry was standing on the other side of the curtain, cock in hand, was unbearable.

Draco wrapped his hand around the base of his cock, his other arm resting against the cool tile wall, the water of the shower running down his back and arse. 

"Hey," Harry said, stepping into the shower and pressing up behind Draco. 

Draco took a deep breath and pushed back against Harry. "Fuck me."

Harry groaned, the rough sound of it making Draco shiver.

As Harry spread his arse cheeks and pushed his cock to Draco's hole, Draco almost forgot about the close call.

But it seemed that Harry hadn't.

"You know what I think," Harry said into Draco's ear once he started to move, the roll of his hips punctuating his words. 

Draco pushed back against Harry, urging his cock deeper, stretching and filling him, leaving Draco breathless.

"I think _pissing_ turns you on." Harry thrust in hard and Draco cried out, his fingers tightening against the wall.

"That's ... revolting," he said, though, he suspected he waited too long or didn't sound convincing. Whatever it was, Harry kept talking.

"Do you want to piss on me?" He stroked Draco's cock, which throbbed at Harry's words. Surely he could feel that. 

"No," Draco gasped, eyes squeezed shut. He was so close. Just a few more thrusts.

"You want me to piss all over you—" Harry said but Draco didn't hear the rest as he arched into Harry's fist and came hard. Harry slammed into him three more times, then stilled, his cock pulsing inside Draco.

Draco could hardly stand up, his knees threatened to give way. He rested his forehead against the tiles, the water plastering his hair to his head and rinsing his come down the drain.

Harry slipped out gently and pressed his lips to Draco's shoulder. 

"I don't think there's anything wrong with that, you know." 

Draco felt the shame wash over him again. He didn't even know why he wanted it so badly. But he did. Desperately. 

"Figures proper pureblood Draco Malfoy would like something filthy, doesn't it?" he spat, unable to keep the self-loathing from his voice.

Harry wrapped his arms around him and pulled him close. "What about me then?"

"What about you?" Draco said.

"I'm up for it."

Draco spun around. "Don't mock me," he hissed.

Harry held up his hands. "I'm not."

"Why would you say that, then?" Draco asked, his heart pounding in his chest, a thrill rushing through him at the glimmer of hope. Surely Harry couldn't really want it, too?

"Because I meant it." Harry bit the corner of his lip. "It's not a big deal. If we like it, we do it again. If we don't, we put it in the discard pile with the nipple clamps."

Draco snorted a laugh. "Those fuckers hurt."

"See? This is already better that those were." Harry grinned.

"You don't think I'm...." Draco didn't know what to say. Disgusting? Depraved? 

"A pervert?" Harry offered cheekily.

"Bastard." 

"Look," Harry said, taking Draco's hand in his and bringing it up to his lips. "If pissing on you will make you happy, then it'll be my pleasure to do it. I don't give a shit what anyone thinks, it's none of their damn business. It's our bedroom...er...or bathroom as the case may be."

Draco let out a slightly hysterical laugh. 

"I think you're the pervert here, Potter."

"We're perfect for each other, then." Harry beamed. "So, do you want to try it now?"

"What?"

"The whole," Harry gestured vaguely at their cocks, "pissing thing."

"Can you?" Draco asked, pulse racing. 

"I may have stopped for a glass of water before I came upstairs," Harry said sheepishly. "Tell me what you want me to do."

"Merlin," Draco breathed. His cock was already starting to get hard again. He had never been so thankful he had a quick recovery time. It was good to be young and perfect, such as he was.

He knelt down on the floor of the shower out of the spray and stroked himself to full hardness again. 

"Love watching you do that," Harry said. "Touching yourself. Makes me want to suck you off."

"Don't get aroused," Draco said looking at Harry's cock, which was right at eye level. "You need to think about pissing."

"Right, right." Harry changed his stance and held his cock lightly in his hand.

"Aim for my chest."

Harry looked down at Draco then closed his eyes.

Draco moaned loudly when the first warm drops splashed against his sternum. 

The scent of the urine was noticeable but not bad. Maybe knowing it was Harry, not a random bloke taking a slash, made a difference. 

It was warm and slick and wonderful.

"Oh fuck." Harry stared slack-mouthed as Draco leaned into the stream, rubbing his free hand over his chest while he wanked himself furiously with the other.

Harry shifted slightly and aimed straight for Draco's cock.

Draco threw his head back and thrust his hips forward, coming with a shout before falling back, exhausted.

Harry dropped down to his knees and pulled Draco into a searing kiss.

"That looked incredible." He trailed a finger down Draco's chest, the slightly sticky film remaining on his skin. "Was it what you hoped it would be?"

Draco nodded, shocked to find himself at a loss for words. He'd done everything in his power to hide this horrible secret, to live with the shame and embarrassment he felt every time he thought about it, and Harry had made it all go away, just like that.

"I wouldn't mind switching it around sometime." Harry ran a hand through his wet hair, making it stand straight up. "If you want to, of course."

"God, you're ridiculous," Draco said, his heart clenching, then leaned in and kissed Harry again.


End file.
